


Fireworks

by imnonetheless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnonetheless/pseuds/imnonetheless
Summary: Sam's thought in new year's eve.





	Fireworks

It was New year's Eve, Sam and Cas is sitting atop the bunker watching fireworks display waiting for the countdown.  
Cas is just mesmerized looking at the wonderful view, and so is Sam looking in awe at Cas. He just can't help it.  
He is in love with the angel . He never knew when it started but he knows it's for more than a year now. How can anyone not fall? Cas is an angel, a powerful divine being and yet he chose humanity. He sided with them and he died multiple times to save them. He is sincere, he is caring,he is innocent,he is determined and he is strong.Not to mention he is adorable. Oh, how much he loves him. But, there's no place for this emotions. They're in the middle of war and..

"Beautiful..." Cas utter looking at the sky.

The fireworks is booming and its getting louder and louder. It's probably midnight already, Sam thought.  
Sam looks at the fireworks. He waited for the peak moment of display and..

"I love you.." he said weakly his words coinciding with the echo. Finally like the fireworks explosion his feelings we're released in those three words.  
Cas look back and smiled. 

"Me too."

Did he hear that right? Was it just his imagination?

Cas still smiling reach for sam then whisper, " me too, Sam.. I love the fireworks"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckle.

"Of course," he returned the smile to the angel, "Indeed it's beautiful."  
Then he turn and view the display, tucking tighter his jacket embracing the cold.  
Sam is not that sad. He knew his feelings will never be returned. He accepted it long ago and he is fine and happy with that, being a friend.

" You two having fun without me?" Dean said handling a bottle of beer to Sam.

Sam accepted the bottle. "Nah, I'm good. We're good"

-end

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't proofread so i'm terribly sorry and I'm not a native English speaker. If anyone would like to edit this work please just message me. Hope you still like this first fic of mine!!! :-) 
> 
> It was also inspired from the ending of anime Gekkan shoujo Nozaki Kun.


End file.
